The manufacture of semiconductors during the front end stages includes a number of process steps whereby a silicon wafer is presented to an incoming ion beam, plasma, molecular beam, or other irradiating elements. In some cases, the irradiating element is scanned across the surface of the silicon wafer to provide a uniform spatial irradiation and the time spent determines the doping level. In others, the wafer is moved across a stationary beam of irradiating elements. High current ion implanters with purely mechanically scanned workpiece holders are examples of systems that scan the wafers through a stationary beam and provide on average uniform spatial doping. Doping uniformity is servocontrolled using the measured doping rate to vary the speed and duration of one mechanical axis while the other is controlled at a constant speed. Doping level is controlled by adjusting the number of completed scan passes in the servocontrolled direction sch that the total dose is equally divisible by the number of scan passes. This technique is well known to those knowledgeable in the art and needs no further explanation.
The semiconductor industry is now migrating to 300 mm wafer diameters that cause the vacuum chambers and extent of mechanical motion to increase beyond practical limits for two direction mechanical scan systems. Furthermore, the cost of a single 300 mm wafer is currently very expensive which makes it desirable to process wafers individually rather than in batches because of the cost and wafer handling risks. Finally, the recent requirement of increasing the wafer tilt angles from the current 7 degrees to as much as 60 degrees precludes the use of mechanically scanned batch systems due to the variation in implant angle and twist across the wafer.